New Beginnings
by ArcticFox1031
Summary: What would happen if Danny didn't meet Sam till high school, but knew he liked her as soon as he saw her? This is my take on Danny Phantom, and it starts from the beginning. DannyxSam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom.

Now that that's out of the way, this is my own little twist to a Danny Phantom! Thank you, to everyone who reads this! It's my first Danny Phantom fic so go easy on me, but tell me if I can improve anything. I'm open to suggestions.

Chapter 1- intro

It was a cold rainy night out at Amity Park. Everyone was finishing up their nightly runs and making their way home. Teenagers tried to make curfew, and cops went out to their nightly posts. Only...in one house, things were different.

Fentonworks. It stands out from the rest of the houses in town for one new obvious reason. The big glowing sign on the front, that well...says Fentonworks. They hadn't been there long, in fact, as soon as they moved there with their two children, people could tell there was something...off about them.

For four-year-old, Danny Fenton, that was only the beginning of his troubles.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Danny made his way, slowly, to the basement of their house where his parents had been working for the past few days.

"Danny, sweetie, why haven't you gone to bed yet?" Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, asked as she pulled down her hood on her jumpsuit. He looked over towards the back wall as he finally got to the bottom where his father was still working.

"Mommy, why is there a hole in the wall?" He asked.

Hearing his question, Jack Fenton raced over before his wife could utter a word, "Hey, Danny!" His father shouted, making him jump, "Glad ya asked son! Noes the perfect time to blabber on about ghosts!"

"B-but ghosts aren't real." Danny uttered, sure his father use to talk about ghosts before they moved, but this was...different. His father was only THIS happy about food. Mostly fudge.

His father was shoved out of the way by his mother, who flicked her hand with a click of her tongue, "Oh Danny, don't be ridiculous! Of course ghosts are real!" Danny looked up at her curiously and tried to hold back a yawn, but it didn't work.

Maddie smiled at him, "C'mon sweetie. Let's get you to bed." She said as she scooped him up in her arms.

"Yeah, Danny! I'll blabber on about ghosts tomorrow!" Jack called after them as Maddie carried him up the steps and out of the basement. That was the first, but not the last time, that Danny rolled his eyes at his fathers antics, and he fell asleep in his mothers arms.

OoOoO

"Hey Fen-turd! Guess what!" fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton sighed as he closed his locker.

"Hehe...so, I'll see ya later dude!" His best friend, Tucker Foley, said nervously as he walked away to his next class.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Some friend." he muttered. He turned to the Jock as he stopped in front of him, "I'm so not in the mood, Dash." He groaned.

"Well, you think you can stand up to me Fenton?" Dash asked rhetorically, as he lifted Danny up by his shirt against the lockers.

"Hehe...you know what Dash? I think I'm really interested in what you wanted to say earlier! Ya...wanna explain it to me?" Danny asked nervously.

Dash smirked, "Too late, Fenton!" He called out before walking towards the nearest open locker and shoving him inside.

"Hey! I need my history book!" A kid called out as Dash slammed the locker closed.

Dash frowned, "Outta my way nerd! You even think about letting him out, your toast!" He yelled. The kid nodded and ran off to class. Dash ran over to his friends, giving them a high five and then running off after another school 'nerd'.

Danny then fell out of the locker, face first, onto the ground, "Tucker! You coulda-" he started as he looked up. Who he saw wasn't Tucker. He immediately noticed her beautiful, violet eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. The girl had short black hair, pulled up a little in the back, and was wearing dark, gothic clothes. But that didn't matter to him...

"Ummm, Yeah! I'm fine! Awesome! Smooth. That...happens...a lot...Danny! My names Danny, what's yours?" He stuttered, tripping over his words.

She smirked, "Sam. Sam Manson, but if you call me Sammantha..."

"Don't worry. As long as you just stick to Danny and not Daniel, well be cool." He said with a smile. She smiled back up at him, "So..." He started, "Are...are you new here?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I just moved here last week. I started here yesterday."

"Really?" Danny asked with a smile. She nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the bell. He frowned but smiled as he looked over at her, "You wanna hang out at my house with Tucker and I tomorrow? We're planning on watching the newest Terminatra..."

"Sounds cool! Meet you two at...the Nasty Burger?"

"Yeah! S-sounds great! See you then!" He said excitedly. She smiled at him before turning to walk down the hall. He watched as she walked around the corner and then pumped a fist into the air, "Yes!" He whispered to himself.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down the contacts to Tucker's name and hit the dial button.

'Sup dude. Need help getting out of a locker yet?'

Danny rolled his eyes, "No Tuck, just meet me at the Nasty Burger tomorrow! I have someone I want you to meet." He said mysteriously as he walked out of the school doors, on his way home for the weekend.

'Really? Is it a girl? Is she pretty? What's her name?' Tucker asked quickly.

"You'll see tomorrow, Tucker! Just meet me there ok?" He said impatiently and hung up.

As soon as he walked into his house, he was grabbed by his dad, "Danny! There you are! Your mother, sister and I, have been waitin for ya!" He called out, dragging Danny down to the basement where his mother and sister were.

"Hey Jazz." He muttered as he was pulled next to her.

"Hey Danny." She muttered back.

"Another invention?" He asked.

"Yup" she said with a sigh, "You know, I really should be helping Danny study for...um...his...test! Yeah, his test, that he has...tomorrow." Jazz said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah! It's like, a huge part of my grade...c'mon Jazz! Let's go...study!" He agreed.

"Nonsense! You kids have all night to study! This is big! Your father and I have just finished our biggest experiment!" Maddie boasted.

"Yeah! It's a portal to the ghost world! We just finished it!" Jack boomed.

"For the last time...THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS!" Jazz shouted with a frown.

"Awe sweetie, once we get it running, you'll see how wrong you actually are!" Maddie called out as she plugged in an extension cord and handed it to Jack who had the plug to the portal.

"Get ready kids!" Jack shouted as he got ready to connect them, "BONZAI!" He shouted with a huge grin on his face, pushing them together. There were a few sparks in the portal...but that was it. Jack and Maddie lost their smiles.

Danny sighed, "That was great guys. It really was, but I have better things to do, like homework."

"Yeah...gotta go help...with that." Jazz said slowly as they inched up the stairs slowly, and out of the lab.

"I know! I didn't put in an ecto filter! That's what it is!" Jack suddenly yelled.

"That's got to be it Jack! Your a genius!" Maddie called out.

"I am? I'm mean...I am!" He said proudly.

"We'll go get it tomorrow!" Maddie said confidently.

"Awe tomorrow?" He pouted.

"Yes dear, we worked all day today. Why not rest?" She said with a yawn.

Jack sighed, "Alright." They walked up the stairs and turned out the light, without a second thought. What they didn't realize, is the on button...on the inside.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny! Get up already! Your alarm has been going off for thirty minutes!"

Danny groaned as he heard his sister yelling at him through the door and felt for the off button on his alarm.

"Danny!" She yelled again.

"Alright! I'm up!" He groaned as he sat up, finally finding the off button. He yawned tiredly, glad it was Saturday, and glanced at the clock on his alarm and gasped, "Gah! I'm supposed to meet Tucker and Sam at twelve!" He said to himself, jumping off his bed and grabbing a shirt from his closet. He pulled it over his head and kept the same jeans on that he fell asleep in. He then ran to the bathroom, almost running into Jazz on the way.

"Danny! What's the rush?" She asked as she watched him ruffle his hair till it looked right and brushed his teeth.

"Gonna be late to meet Tuck and...and new girl." He muttered.

Jazz gasped, "Really? Awe! Who is she? Can I meet her? What's her name?"

"You'll meet her...eventually. Just not now." He said as he wiped the water off of his mouth, "Where are mom and dad?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went out of town to get some things, they won't be back till tomorrow morning. I'm going to the library till about 8 tonight. Will you be ok here by yourself when you come home?" She asked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Jazz, I'm fourteen. I'll be fine." He groaned. She smiled at him and tried to give him a hug, but he side stepped her and ran down the steps, "Bye Jazz!" He called up to her, ignoring the annoyed look on her face, before running out to the sidewalk and up the street.

"Hey Tucker! Wait up!" Danny called out as he saw his friend crossing the street ahead of him. Occasionally looking up, but mostly typing away on his PDA.

"Huh? Oh, hey Danny." He said offhandedly.

"Ok so the person I wanted you to meet. She is a girl. I think she's goth and- Tuck? Are you even listening to me? Tucker!" Danny asked.

"So who are we meeting?" Tucker asked, still looking at his PDA.

Danny frowned in annoyance, "Would you put that thing up?!" He snapped, taking it from his hands.

"Danny! Cut it out! I've only got one more payment on Rebecca!" Tucker wined.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "You named this one?" He asked as he held it out.

"Yeah! Now give her back!" Danny rolled his eyes and handed it back to the geek and he hugged it, and he could have sworn he heard Tucker say something about it being his baby.

"Ok Tuck, were here. Now cut it out." He groaned as they walked through the parking lot. Tucker frowned at him before putting it in his pocket as they walked inside.

"Hey Fentina! What makes you think your allowed to eat here?!" Danny sighed as he heard Dash come up behind him.

"I come here every day Dash." Danny groaned As he turned to face him. Tucker looked on nervously.

"Not anymore you don't!" Dash yelled, then pored a smoothly all over his head And pushed him to the ground. He then walked out, the other jocks following him, piping in an occasional loser or nerd As they walked past.

"C'mon! You can't let _them_ get to you." someone said said with a smirk as Danny looked up. He smiled and took her hand as she reached to help him up.

"Hey Sam. We need to stop meeting like this." he muttered quietly. She smiled back, and reluctantly let go of his hand when suddenly Tucker butted in.

"Hey, my names Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine!" Danny shoved him to the side with a frown.

"Did he just hit on me?"

Danny sighed, "Yeah. That's Tucker for ya. Let's just get our food." He groaned as he looked down at his now ruined shirt.

"Dude, you should go get cleaned up first." Tucker said with a snicker.

"Shut up Tucker!" Danny growled.

"You know, I'm not really _that_ hungry...we could go somewhere else." Sam commented.

"Not hungry?! How can you resist the taste of meat?!" Tucker asked, following Danny, and now Sam, out into the parking lot and to the sidewalk.

"I'm a vegetarian." She replied with a look of disgust.

"Noooo!" He cried out, "Its my worst nightmare!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking about the mall, but I kinda need a new shirt first." He replied As he looked down at the new stain on the one he was wearing.

"So were going to your house? Awesome! Free food!" Tucker chanted.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Just don't eat my dad's fudge. Oh, and don't eat anything that glows."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Danny! I come over there, like 24-7!" Danny smirked at his friend, suddenly stopping, making Tucker bump into him, "Hey! Not cool dude!"

"We're here Tucker." Danny replied.

"Oh..."

"Would you two stop messing around?" Sam said with a smile. Danny smiled back at her.

"Love birds." Tucker muttered. They didn't seem to hear him though.

Danny led them inside, holding the door open for them as they walked in and shutting it behind them. Tucker went to the fridge as soon as he stepped inside while Sam looked at the pictures on the walls and Danny made his way up stairs to change shirts.

Sam looked around some more and smiled at a picture of Danny and his mom when he was little. Danny, who had come back downstairs, saw her looking at it and smiled and he walked up behind her, "My mom took me to the park that day." He commented, making Sam jump a little. She turned around with a smirk as she sent a playful glare at him. He smiled back with a shrug.

Tucker, who had come in after hearing Danny come downstairs, cleared his throat, making them jump and blush as they looked at him.

"Tucker!" Danny growled, but before he could do anything, Sam kicked his shin.

Danny looked over at her, "Ummm...Sam?" He asked as he looked back over to Tucker who had fallen into the floor holding his leg up to his chest. Sam smiled at both of them.

"If your gonna get to know me, then you should know I wear steel toed combat boots, and I don't mess around." She said, crossing her arms with a smile. Danny rolled his eyes and smirked at her.

"Are you serious?! This'll bruise for weeks!" Tucker cried from the floor, finally standing up, and leaning more on his other leg.

"Then you should learn not to spy on people." Sam retorted as she walked into the kitchen, followed by the two boys. She was originally headed for the table but, continued to the other side of the room, seeing a big, open metal door leading to the basement, "What is this?"

"Oh. Its the lab. My parents are scientists, ghost experts, or whatever. They went out of town this morning to get something for some kind of portal their building." Danny explained. Sam stepped down onto the metal steps and made her way down, slowly, "Hey, um Sam! We're not really supposed to be down there unless my parents are here...Sam?" He asked as she stepped off of the last step and walked out of sight, "My parents are gonna kill me." He muttered as he made his way down after her.

"Danny!" Tucker called out. He sighed before he grabbed his PDA off of the kitchen table and made his way down after them, "Are you guys crazy?!" He yelled as he saw them next to a big hole in the wall And walked over to them.

"Relax Tucker. My parents won't be home till tomorrow and Jazz is supposed to be at the library...or something all night." Danny reassured. Tucker frowned at him.

"What is that thing?" Sam asked looking inside the big hole with blueprints next to it.

"It's supposed to be a ghost portal, but it doesn't work." Danny said offhandedly as he looked at some of the beakers and equipment. He yelped as he was pulled from behind, back over to the portal, "Sam!" He groaned.

"You should go inside!" She replied, ignoring his glare as it turned into shock.

"W-what?" He asked. She ignored him, and ran over to to some white and black hazmat suits with Jacks face on them, pulling out the smallest one.

"Are you crazy?" Tucker asked loudly.

Sam smiled, "Nope, you have a PDA right? Record this! It'll be awesome!" Tucker sighed before pulling out his PDA and recording, as she had said as she handed the suit to Danny, "Put that on." She told him. Danny looked cautious but, did so anyway.

"Here, you don't wanna go walking around with that ting on your chest." Sam said, ripping of the sticker of Jacks face. She tapped her chin in thought as she looked at his chest and after a few seconds, smiled proudly, "Hold on." She told him as she went back over to the other suits.

"Danny, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, it'll be fine." Danny said unsurely as Sam came back over, holding something in her hands.

"Here, this'll look way better." She said, mostly to herself as she stuck something onto the hazmat suit, in place of Jacks face.

"Umm Sam? What is this?" Danny asked as he looked down at the black symbol on his chest.

"I don't know, I just cut out a D for your name." She said with a shrug.

"It looks like it has a P in it." Tucker muttered, earning a small glare from Sam.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" He asked as he walked closer to it.

"Oh c'mon Danny! Who knows what awesome, supercool things are on the other side of that portal!" Sam said in awe. Danny sighed and stepped inside, feeling for the wall as he made his way inside, looking around at all of the wires. Suddenly he tripped and his hand grazed against something on the wall As he tried to catch himself.

"Danny! Are you ok?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Tuck." He replied as he stood up. Suddenly he saw a spark of light and he gasped.

"Danny! C'mon! Get out of there!" Sam shouted.

He turned to run but didn't even get to take the first step as green filled his surroundings, and all he felt was pain. Sam and Tucker gasped as Danny was replaced by bright green light, and his screams of pain filled the air.

"DANNY!"


End file.
